Released From Hell ::Chapter 3 up!::
by future-novelist
Summary: After the death of Rickie and conviction of Lisa.The Taylor's thought life was back to normal until A dirty D.A fixed the charges on his brother.Now that Robert is out he's gunning for revenge Smacked! R&R! :The Hearts Can Be Mended Sequel!:
1. It wasn't over

**(Disclaimer:I don't own CSI:NY,CBS or anything to do with it at all.Sadly,I think we would have had more eps for season four if I did XD**

**AN:This is the sequel to Hearts Can be Mended.)**

There's a time and a place,where even the worst people can be released from hell.Only if Rickie would have waited.Only if he would have just read the mail then he would have known his brother would be released from prison the following week on accounts of claiming the evidence had been tampered with by officials at the Manhattan crime lab.False claims of temperament were leaked to the press by a certain dirty district attorney. A man sick of not getting credit for his involvement in high profile cases.So sick of being the man off to the side at press conferences while the detectives get to speak at the podium.

The prison guard walks slowly down the corridor of Rikers Island Correctional Facility.The shouts of inmates can be herd through out the halls.He often would question his reason for picking his line of work,but chased the idea away almost immediately.He came to a stop in front of a cell containing inmate number D-67304.He stood in front looking at the man sitting on his bed. He tapped his night stick on the bar to see the man look up at him.His features were rugged.He had piercing green eyes with a scar across one eye.His face contained a five o' clock shadow and his hair was dark and oily.

"What?" a raspy answer came from the man and the guard unlocked the door.

"Let's go the warden wants to see you." The guard said hesitantly.The prisoner stood and walked out of his cell and followed the guard down the many corridors to the warden's office.The door opens and he sits in the chair and stares blankly into the eyes of the man who called him in.

"Your free to go Escobar.The overturned your sentence due to a claim of tampering with evidence..." Robert said nothing but shrugged his shoulder and stood up to leave. "One more thing" the warden said before he could reach the door."

"What?" he said in the same tone he gave the guard.

"When you get out there you might want to visit your brothers grave,he was killed after kidnapping a Detectives son and nearly killing a woman." An anger raged through Robert as he left the office.He finished what he needed to to get out of the Prison.Before long he was out in the City of Brooklyn.He was making his way to New York's Cemetery to see his brothers grave.Within the time of an hour he was walking through the cemetery.Being as big as it was he had trouble but soon found Rickie's Grave.He stood in front of it staring at it before knelling down in front of it.

"What the hell did ya do Rickie? Huh? you damn fool.I told you over and over again,quit trying to be a hero,all you do is end up hurtin' ya self."

"Your brothers a fool Robert." He herd behind him seeing an old friend of his and his brothers.

"What did he do Ossy? Why am I standing here while he's lying under the dirt down there?"

"Rob,you remember the detective that got you convicted for killin' those people?"

"Yeah Taylor,how the hell can I forget?" Ossy shrugged and looked at the grave they both stood before. "Ossy what the hell did Rickie do?!"

"Calm down ya damn loony,I"m gettin' to it alright?" He took a breath before telling the story. "He kidnapped the kid in retaliation for putting you away.It turned out wrong when Lisd turned against him.He was about to kill that Taylor guy when he got shot and died on the floor in his apartment.That was two years ago Robert."

"Oh..." Robert said looking down at the grave. "You stupid damn fool.I'm gonna fix it Rickie,You'll see.No one takes my baby brother away from me..."

"Robert,what are you thinking?" Oscar asked,a growing fear coming over him.

"He screwed up my life for the last damn time,this time,It's the detectives turn to feel the pain.He's gonna die Ossy Don't ya see,my baby brother is dead...he's never gonna see me again."

Oscar watched as Robert left the cemetery.He knew what he was going to do and Oscar couldn't stop him.What Robert didn't know was over the time period Oscar had become an informant with the NYPD.Once Oscar left the cemetery he headed straight for Detective Flack.

"What do ya want Mendez?" Flack said sitting across the table from him.

"You know Robert's out right?" Don narrowed his eyes thinking over who he was informed was released. "Let me give ya a hint.His brother was killed in a kidnapping of Joshua Taylor." Don's eyes widened slightly.

"Okay and what's that got to do with you sitting here?"

"He's going after your boy,the Taylor guy.Said he was going down for taking his baby brother from him.He's a lose cannon right now.He made no sense at all while I was talkin with him."

"You sit tight don't go anywhere." Don said before getting up and leaving the room.He made his way into the hallway and pulled out his cell phone dialing Mac's number. A few rings went by before Mac answered. "Mac...I got a problem.Where is Stella and Joshua?"

On the other end Mac was looking at Stella and Joshua.Stella sat on the black leather couch and Joshua sat on the floor playing with a few of his toys.

"They're in front of me why?"

"Robert Escobar was released from prison a few hours ago.I got a guy in here tellin' me he is gunning for you.Mac tell me your at the lab"

"I'm in my office Flack,why the hell was he released?"

"I didn't get the reports until A little while ago but the defense claimed we tampered with evidence."

"Don,you know as well as I do there was no tampering." Mac could hear the detective on the other end let out a heavy sigh.

"Look Mac,I'm coming over there with all the reports I just got.For the sake of you and your family,don't leave that office Mac."

"I'm not going any where,just get here and quick." After hanging up he tossed his cell phone on his desk and looked to his family.Joshua turned around and gave a smile.He was well on his way to being two years old.His hair was curly as ever and his eyes were a beautiful blue.He then looked to Stella who read his expression instantly.

"Mac...what's going on?" Her eyes searched his for an answer but she was unable to find one.

"You or Josh are not allowed out of my site at all...Escobar was released from prison a few hours ago and he has an agenda,and without a doubt he will hurt anyone who gets in his way."

"Mac what are you talking about he's dead...unless,Mac Robert was convicted." Mac shook his head and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"They Claimed the lab tampered with the evidence and no he's on a hunt." Mac kept who he was after a secret,he wasn't going to stress Stella out this time.All he could think about at the moment was how they just let him out without informing anyway.

"What...what's going to happen?" She questioned her eyes searching for any type of answer.

"We get him,we convict him again.Until I know he's lock up you and Josh,never leave my sight and we aren't going home."

"Where will stay Mac,we have nothing for Joshua here."

"At my place" Came a voice behind them and Don gave a smile. "I have all the stuff you need at my house,he is my god son after all." Stella gave a smile and they all looked to Mac's desk the minute his phone began to ring.He got up and walked over to it answering as if it was every other day.

"Taylor." Mac could here a raspy breathing on the other end

"Detective..." A raspy voice said leaving a very uncomfortable pause. "You took him away...I"m coming for you..."

**TBC...**


	2. The Past revisited

**(Disclaimer:I don't own CSI:Ny,CBS or anything to do with it at all.Sadly,I think we would have had more eps for season four if I did XD**

**AN:Sorry for the wait,I hit a wall... oh and Italics equal past.enjoy :D)**

When Mac went to reply to the voice the phone was hung up.Mac's eyes shot to Don.

"Guess who." He said with a sigh.His expression losing any sign of happiness that had been there.

"He's pretty quick,he acted more quickly then Rickie did."

"Don,on a hunch...where is Lisa?." Don moved his mouth to speak but stopped and decided to look through the file he held in his hand.He made a dissatisfied sound before answering

"Says here she was released on good behavior two days ago.What are ya thinkin' Mac?"

"I'm thinking her life is in danger,if your boy told you what Robert said to him,then,without a doubt he told Robert that Lisa went against his brother." Stella sat listening to this,nothing but a painful memory from years ago.

"Mac,you can't leave." Stella said standing up looking him dead in the eyes.

"Stell.." he said before closing his eyes taking a breath. "You know I have to.Just please stay here in my office with Josh,I don't want anything happening to you two." Her eyes darted down to Joshua and she nodded slowly.

"Mac,please come back in one piece."

"Don't worry Stell,you know I'll bring him back." Don replied to her as little Joshua stood up and stumbled his way to his fathers pant leg tugging on it with his tiny fingers and looking up at Mac with big blue eyes.

"Daddy leave?" he said in a small voice,and Mac gave a small nod picking him up.

"That's right little guy,but I'll be back." He said with a small and Joshua nodded and wrapped his tiny arms around Mac's neck.Stella gave a small smile and held her hands out to Joshua who went to her without trouble,he was assured his dad would come back so he had no worries at all in his little heart.Mac gave Don a nod and Stella watched as they both headed down the hall in the elevator.Once inside Don looked to Mac.

"So what's the plan boss man?" Mac looked over to him,he had no real idea what his plan was.

"We need to get Lisa to a safe place,like I said without a doubt,Robert will go after her."

"Alright Mac.Just remember,your coming back in one piece no matter what." Mac gave a small chuckle and nodded.They reached the ground floor and headed out to Don's car.Soon they were on their way to Lisa's apartment where just a few years before Mac rescued his son and watched a man die.On the ride there he could remember his confrontation with Robert as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_"What are you doing Robert!" Mac called out from behind a wall.He had been fired at,and Robert seemed half out of his mind.He was holding a woman captive,she was blind folded and scared out of her mind.Mac her a sinister laugh before Robert began to speak._

_"You don't get it detective do you?! I already dug myself a hole,why not lay in it one last time!" He turned to the girl pointing the gun to her head.Mac could just barely see the woman,he knew he was running out of options and had to act fast._

_"Robert you don't have to do this.You didn't have to hurt those kids either."_

_"Yes,yes I did they...they were from the other gang,they were planning to get us" Mac knew he had the confession he needed.His main concern was saving his hostage._

_"No Robert,they were innocent,just like her,let her go." Robert gave another laugh,he pointed the gun to her head and before Mac could see or catch it he herd the gun go off.He could hear the sound of her body slumping to the floor in a heap._

_"Awe no look at that detective Taylor,she's gone.She wasn't worth anything,not the air she breathed or the space she took up in this world." Mac took a breath,he peeked around the edge to see Robert standing in the middle of the Ware house.He had nothing in his hands and Mac figured the situation safe.He slowly came out holding his gun in front of him pointed at Robert._

_"Robert...put your hands on your head."_

_"I don't think so detective..."_

_"Think of your brother Robert,what about Rickie,how is he going to live without you?"_

_"Rickie...come on...he's a big boy now."_

_"Robert,just put your hands on your-" Before Mac could finish his statement Robert pulled a gun from behind him from in his belt loops.Mac swallowed and kept his stand."Put it down Robert...I don't want to shoot you."_

_"You wouldn't detective,your not the kind of guy." Robert pointed the gun at Mac and cocked it back.The moment Mac herd this sound his heart stopped.All he could think about was his pregnant wife,and what it would do to Stella if anything every happened to him.Mac shook his head._

_"Robert put it down! I'm not asking you again!." Robert gave a smile and took a step forward with his finger on the trigger,it took Mac only a second to realize the flexing muscles on his finger.Mac pulled his own trigger the same time Robert did.They both hit the concrete ground of the warehouse out of instinct.There was blood on the floor.Mac herd the door open and back up come in.He stood up and looked himself over and smiled when he realized he was fine.Robert had taken one to his shoulder and laid bleeding on the floor,how ever he survived._

* * *

Mac came back to reality when he herd Don speak.

"You Mac,we're here,you alright?" Mac gave a nod.

"Yeah let's get up there and get her out of there." The two headed up to the second floor of the building.Mac was in the lead and stopped when a familiar smell hit his nose. "Don...you smell that?. He turned to the other Detective who was trying to smell the same thing.

"Is that..?"

"That's exactly what that is." Mac said before coming to astop in front of Lisa's door.He knocked twice to get no answering.Mac nodded to Don who kicked down the door and they were greeted by a horrible scene.


	3. It's not his time

**(Disclaimer:I don't own CSI:Ny,CBS or anything to do with it at ,I think we would have had more eps for season four if I did XD**

**AN:After re reading my first chapters I realized how many errors were in Them and I apologize,it's not good to write/type in the wee hours on the morning,I'm using a different apporach on this chapter so hopefully it's better for the most part.)**

The scene before the two was laid out almost about it he swears he's seen,however he can't place a finger on stared to his left until his eye caught the glimmer that shone in the remainder of the sun beating down on the broken clock that lay on the down he used a pen and gently picked up the side._ 2:15_,was what the dials had numerals burned into his mind,only now it was starting to make turned to Don who had his eyes on the girl,The marks they both knew all to well.A red mark was placed around her tender neck,but it wasn't her cause of blood on the walls told the second half.

"Our boy Robert was here,he had to be,there's no other explanation." Mac said as he let out a was annoyed and broken all at the same at the revenge taken on him and broken because he should have known that Lisa would be the first place the crazed man would have gone.

"I'm with you Mac,it's time to make Mister Mendez sing,I'll get him to tell us exactly what he told Robert."

"Somethings not right,who called the evidence into question,The defense didn't,so who did?"

"I left the reports on your desk,I read the name but I can't remember it right now.I'll head down stairs and call this in,and I'll have Danny bring you your kit." After a few silent seconds Don headed out the door and down the was one to think it was over,along with the mind darted back to when he almost lost his best friend and his god-son as 's been two years since then and he learned his lesson and learned it fear he saw in the eyes of the man he knew to be strong stuck with had his own fears back then but Mac's burned a hole directly into eyes were something he wouldn't soon forget.

As silence formed around him making his ears ring he stood quietly looking around the had a cut to her throat and he knew it'd been sliced,he took note of the defensive brusing and cuts on her hands.

"You fought back" He said shaking his head,she had cuts to her abdomen which made him think he was torturing her.A vibrating sound only broke his silence and he took out his phone to see a picture of Stella and Joshua reading a gave a faint smile before answering his usual answer."Taylor" He said in a mono tone.

"Very Funny Mac.I got a look at the reports Don had left here on the was the former D.A,right before he got dismissed he claimed the lab destroyed and planted evidence and most of it was contaminated."

"What no-one looked into it.?" He was becoming confused,he couldn't understand why a District attorney wanted to destroy the labs creditability.

"Nope,which means something is up Mac,now I'm not one to point any fingers but it seems we have a few dirty people working with us."

"I don't know Stell,just do me a favor,stay at the lab and keep Josh in your sight."

"And what about you?" she questioned,like any other worried wife and mother would gave a small smile,he knew she only had his best interests in of the reasons he adored her so much was how caring she was,he could see it in Joshua was so much like Stella and himself he couldn't believe let a small gap of silence fill the connection between the two before speaking once again.

"Don't worry about me,I'll be fine....I promise.." She was reluctant to hang up,afraid if she did something would happen to eyes danced around the office she stood in,his office,the glass walls keeping out most of the outside sounds,her eyes panned the room and they came to a stop at the small figure that stood near the window that shown the curly haired two year old had the same look as his ,questions about the world around eyes were fixed on the skyline,She could almost read the questions in his he turned and smiled she felt her heart melt,her husband and son were her life,her fear only played a part in this.

"Okay Mac,I'll see you soon...." Her voice carried off and he gave a small sigh.

"See you soon" he said before letting her had the same fear as she did but wouldn't show it for the sake of everyone around was a few moments of silence before the sound of breaking glass filled the room and Mac saw nothing but the back of his mind he knew what just had the streets below Don had ducked for cover and soon began to look for the a figure jogging down a fire escape he began to give shooter ran down the alley and Don continued after him,he called in back up and hoped Mac was in and out of the alley he soon lost sight of the man,but he knew it was Robert,he knew he had waited for them to could only figure prison made him smarter then before.

Inside the apartment Mac slowly opened his eyes to see through a vision of out a small grown he went to move but grabbed his arm in sat up slowly and took a good look rubbed his eyes and soon cleared his looked to his arm and saw what he feared,a wound,The blood ran down his arm and down his stood and walked to a mirrior and Looked at his glass the flew from the window left a long gash on his face just above his left let out anther grown before slightly stumbling back to the ground.


End file.
